The Violet and The Dandelion
by Hjort
Summary: Hinata waits for her love to come home from a mission to finally confess her love for him, her Dandelion. Does she make it, and in that case, how would he react? What about her father Hiashi? Would he accept her love for the demon? NaruHina


**I hope you like the story, 'cause it was a hell writing it, and it will be in 4chapters. And please review!**

* * *

Hinata was staring out on the clear moon, trough her bedroom window. She fidget at the flower she had in her hands. She looked down at the flower, smiling, a dandelion. The dandelion always remembered her about him, her love.

And he was coming back from the mission tomorrow, and tomorrow it was full moon.

The Hyuuga heiress opened the window and let the fresh spring air flow in, with sweet essences of blossoms. Hinata made a vow to herself that tomorrow, when he's back, she would finally tell him, that she loved him more than everything!

She walked over to the low table and placed the dandelion in the glass. Her light lavender orbs, and the bearers of the Byuakugan, scanned the dark room before lying in bed covering herself with the sheets.

"Konbanwa, Naruto-kun, aishiteru..." was the last she said before falling to sleep.

--Next morning--

She woke from the sound of singing birds, and a rising sun, and a promising day waiting for her. Hinata rose and stretched, before giving the dandelion a last look before closing the door behind her.

"Today, I'll make it Naruto-kun! Believe it!"

---

Naruto was walking through the Konoha gates, with his team mates right behind him. Sakura was running up to him poking him on the cheek, giggling.

"Want some ramen, ne? My treat?" Sakura said hugging the grinning teen. "You bet! I'm hungry!" Naruto replied. She turned to the two others, Sai and Kakashi, "Do you want to come to?!"

They nodded.

Naruto starting running for his life to one of his favorite spots in Konoha,- Ichiraku'.

---

Hinata was walking down the busy main street searching for him, even though, she already knew where he would be, but she wanted to take her time.

And there, behind the 'RA', sat a young man in a orange jump suit.

She smiled nervously, she knew he would come here, but now she was facing a bigger problem.

- Approaching him

- Talking casually to him, without fainting

- Confess her love for him...

For Hyuuga Hinata, that was the greatest challenge in the world, and now her toes was over the cliff.

"Oi, Hinata! Are you just going to stand here looking at nothing, or are you coming eating with us?"

"Huh?" was all she answered before looking straight into two beautiful blue eyes. She couldn't help it but blush, and it got even redder and redder from every second, as he still looked her in the eyes.

"I came here because I wanted to talk to you." she said, but was shocked over herself for saying that and covered her mouth with her hand. Her inner self roared, for being so stupid, and everything, but was cut off by a, "Okay, wait a sec."

She blinked rapidly, not believing her own ears.

He signed for they to continue without him, and turned to Hinata smiling a genuine smile. And she could feel her heart starting to beat even faster, then it already did.

---

After some time walking and in dead silence, they reached the place where Hinata had it planned out. It was a beautiful Sakura tree, in full bloom, and Hinata was standing under it. Naruto watched her in awe. She looked like a divine goddess under the tree, and in the rising sun. He'd never seen her like that before.

"Na-Naruto-kun? I took you here because I wanted to tell you something." she stuttered. He nodded, for her to continue. "I want you to-to know that I love you, and I've always loved you, admired you!" her voice rose, and her eyes was shut, not wanting to look him in the eye.

"...You do...? - Love me...?" he asked surprised. She nodded and opened her eyes to look at him. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"No one, have EVER said they love me, before..." he said looking down at her. Hinata could feel her heart sting seeing him cry, and she wanted to just touch him, and wipe away his tear, kissing his soft lips and be in his arms.

"I've always seen you as a weirdo, but now when I'm looking at you, I can see something else, something I've never seen in you,- as a beautiful, smart and strong woman. Well, I've noticed the last year, but never admitted it though… I've been so busy, training and all that stuff, but it's typical me not noticing, something that's right in front of me. " he smiled warmly.

She looked down at her feet. She felt embarrassed, the man she loved had just complimented her, and she couldn't say anything back.

Naruto was in deep thought. Now when he came to think of it, he realized he barely knew her. And maybe if he spent a little more time with her, he could come under her shell and get to know her for real.

"What about, we meet here tomorrow and we could do something?" he said with his infamous smile.

She lifted her head, "Like, a-a da-date?" she asked in surprise. He nodded, "If you want, you can think about that way," he stroke her pale cheek, "but I have to go back now… See you tomorrow, Hinata-chan." He bowed politely, and waved her goodbye.

'_He, called me Hinata-chan and asked me out on a __**date**__…! I can't believe this is happening… Oh, my-…'_ she fainted…


End file.
